a better show
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are fighting, alot, and their daughter is upset. Will an old video tape solve it all? one shot.


Summery: Troy and Gabriella are having marital issues, and it's taking its toll on their daughter, Danny. Will a very old videotape help? (One shot.)

A/N okay for the record, I couldn't figure out a good name for their daughter. My friends suggested Ima. Think about it, Ima Bolton. Ha ha, not! Okay, maybe a little, anyway, on to the fic!

" Troy! This is the third time this week!" Gabriella Bolton shouted at her husband.

" I'm sorry okay! I had to stay late at work!"

" Really? I called you at work, they said you left three hours ago!"

" You want to know where I've been?" Troy shouted.

" I already know! You've been at the bar! I can smell the booze on your breath!" Gabriella shouted. In the other room Danielle Bolton looked at her friends, Heather Evans and Kylie McDaniels apologetically.

" They fight a lot, you get used to it, I guess." Danny said, her eyes filling with tears. Kylie looked at her.

" Danny." She said, wrapping her arms around the girl, letting her cry.

" I have an idea!" Kylie's cousin Heather said.

" What?"

" Let's go through the attic!"

" Why?" Kylie asked, not wanting to get her new jeans dirty.

" Because, we can look at all the old things and make Danny feel better!" Heather cried.

" Oh that's perfect!" Kylie said, no longer caring about her jeans. " What do you say Danny?" Danny nodded and the friends headed down the hallway towards the door that led to the stairs that led to the attic. They climbed up, one at a time. Kylie began by looking through a box on a shelf. Heather looked in the corner and Danny opened a box towards the back.

* * *

They were there about two hours when Kylie squealed.

" I found an old video tape!" she said. Danny made her way to her and heather did the same.

" Let's go watch it!" Heather said and they hurried down stairs. Danny popped the tape into the old player that sat in her dad's den. On the screen popped a large head.

" My Name is Chrissy Samuels, and this is the first auditions for the school musical." The camera turned revealing a large stage.

After a few agonizing performances, on the screen came two very familiar people.

" That's my mom!" Kylie shouted.

" And my dad!" Heather added. They were talking to some girl at a piano then the curtains closed. Two pairs of hands stuck out and were snapping. When the curtains opened, Sharpay and Ryan Evans were there.

" So good to be seen, so good to be heard."

" Don't have to say a word."

" So long I was lost, so god to be found." The two people sang. When the song ended all three girls were rolling on the floor laughing. Then it changed, and Sharpay was in a scary looking blue dress and Ryan was in an even scarier outfit. They began speaking Spanish. That made the girls laugh harder.

" So some muscle."

" So the hussle." Troy and Gabriella, who had finished Arguing walked in.

" What's going on?" Troy asked, and then saw the tape. Both adults began laughing as well.

" Your parents were dorks." Danny said, tears of laughter pouring down her cheeks. Then the screen went black.

" I guess that's it… wait, no." Danny sat back down as the picture came back on. It was her parents.

" We're soarin' flyin' there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."

" It we're tryin' so we're breakin free." Danny looked back at her parents. Her mom had tears in her eyes. Then the song became more upbeat. Troy began mouthing the words. Danny watched as her mother joined him.

" More than hope, more than faith."

" This is true this is fate. And together"

" We see it coming."

" More than you more than me."

" Not a want but a need." Gabriella and troy began singing along. As the song ended the two hugged then kissed. Kylie turned to see her friend turned in the opposite direction of the television.

" Danny, you missed the show."

" No, I saw a better one."

* * *

A/N okay, that has to be one of the cheesiest endings ever. Okay now for a few things. The reason Gabriella and Troy's first audition wasn't on there was because they didn't technically audition. As for the tape, it was made by Chrissy, who had stood out of the way and made copies for anyone who wanted one.

Oh, and after this incident, the two stopped fighting as much.


End file.
